It's a Werewolf Thing
by Voiceless Angel
Summary: Werewolves. Lycanthropes. Alphas. Omegas. Betas. These are the words that Kacey Parker has come to find in almost every conversation she has. But when a new pack arrives in Beacon Hills, trying to claim the town as their territory, she must stand side by side with her friends to defend their home.
1. Chapter 1

'A warrior knows death is always a hairs breadth away, but he doesn't dwell on the possibility of his death when he goes into battle. A warrior just fights. He fights to protect his family, his home, his people, himself, and often, the good of man. The wolf never gives a passing thought to the possibility of his death. For the wolf, he will fight to the end if need be, solely to defend his territory. Neither of these things are necessarily a reason to enter into battle when you are already weakened. They just are what they are. They live in a warrior's heart, in a wolf's heart. And both, for me, are in my heart'

Kacey smiled as she read this, looking up at the pack that had become a huge part of her life, since finding out about werewolves, and other supernatural beings that exist. At first it had all been too much, she had cut herself off from all of them, and tried her hardest not to let it into her world. Now the supernatural was her world, and it was a constant whirlwind of danger and fear.

The world to her, could have been very easily mistaken for a movie, but it was very much reality, and it was her life now whether she wanted it or not. She watched as the pack trained in front of her, using Stiles as a prop for their tracking exercise.

She glanced over at Derek from her seat on the porch steps, and watched as he manoeuvred around his wolves. As alpha, and the most powerful wolf of the pack, it was his responsibility to keep his Beta's safe, to keep them sharp and ready for anything that came along. Kacey's mind wandered back to the night they had killed Peter, well ultimately it was Derek who had ended his uncle's life, slashing his throat, which was essentially how he become an alpha. Derek must have sensed her unease, because when she glanced up at him next, he was watching her closely.

Being in a pack made each of them stronger, and more powerful, but it was the alpha who kept everyone in line. Kacey knew that sometimes, Derek doubted his ability to be a decent alpha, after all he didn't kill Peter for the power or the title, he killed him because he was killing innocent people, and he needed to be stopped. She admired him for that, who wouldn't, he killed his own uncle to save others, and she couldn't imagine how hard that must have been. After losing his family in a house fire years ago, his uncle was really the only real family he had left, and he took his life without hesitation. Of course, they would never really know how he felt, since he kept his feelings to himself, hidden from the world like some huge secret.

Many people found him creepy and unsettling to be around, because he had the whole broody, mysterious thing going on, when it came to his past. No body seemed to see what Kacey did when she looked at him, that guy who is guarded and has built walls thick enough to halt troy, it's all a front. They don't see the man who just needs to find something to live for again… eventually his pack would do that for him. Everyone, no matter how much some deny it, wants that one thing that offers light among the darkness, that one thing that they have, which keeps them pushing forward… unfortunately it took some people a while to realise, who or what that certain something is.

The training session came to an end and everyone headed inside, Kacey followed slowly behind them, her nose still glued to her book.

"Who's going to volunteer to go get pizza?" Stiles asked lazily as he flopped down into a seat.

"Why don't you go get it? You know since it was your idea," Scott replied earning nods of agreement from the others.

"I just spent an hour and a half, being sniffed and hunted down by a pack of savage dogs, I think I've done my fair share of helping today," Stiles added.

"I'll go get the pizza, just please shut up," Kacey announced knowing that Stiles would keep on until someone gave in.

"Thank you," Stiles shouted chucking her his keys.

Kacey rolled her eyes, before leaving and climbing into the jeep which Stiles cherished. She drove to the pizza place, located in town, and parked the jeep on the road. As she approached the doors, she heard shouting which was unusual, but didn't spark any suspicion, since many people passed through the town. She walked through the doors, and the group that had been making all the noise fell completely silent, staring like she was a piece of meat. Pushing the sudden unease away, she approached the counter and placed her order.

"Hey pretty thing," one of the guys said.

Kacey ignored him, keeping her eyes focused on the counter, until she felt a hand on her lower back, and she pulled away, spinning to glare at the guy who stood smirking before her.

"It's not nice to ignore people," The guy growled getting up close to whisper it in her ear, his tone threatening and low.

"My parents taught me to never speak to strangers," Kacey replied keeping her voice neutral.

"That's a lot of pizza for one girl to handle," The guy said as Kacey's order was placed on the counter behind her.

"I have friends waiting for me, who won't be too pleased if they get their pizzas cold," Kacey added.

"I can smell them, you know for a girl who runs with wolves, you sure are nervous… It smells delicious."

"Wolves? Seriously, everyone knows that there hasn't been any wolves in this part for years, you kind sir are clearly barking up the wrong tree," Kacey pointed out causing the guy she guessed was the alpha to growl deep in his throat.

"You think…," The guy started bringing his hand up to touch her face.

Kacey shivered as he touched her, but was saved any further confrontation as the door opened, and they all turned to see Stiles' dad Sheriff Stilinski walk in.

"Everything okay here, Kacey?" The sheriff asked looking at her concerned.

"Everything is fine sheriff, just picking up some pizzas for the gang," Kacey replied with the best smile she could muster, "This guy was saying something about a wolf though."

"Why don't you head on back? That lot are probably starving by now, I'll deal with this and put the pizzas on my bill," Sheriff Stilinski added.

Kacey nodded, retrieving the pizzas off the counter, as the alpha sniffed her one last time, before she headed out to the jeep and waited. Sure, she knew that she should have driven straight home, but instead she waited until the sheriff left safely, and then headed for her house. Going back to the Hale house would lead the others there, if they decided to follow her, and the last thing Kacey wanted was to put the pack in unnecessary danger. She pulled out her phone as she drove, sending Derek a text which read, 'change of plans, meet me at my house, I'll explain when I get there'

When she pulled up to the two-story house, every window was dark apart from one, her bedroom. Since her parents were away on business, she was staying with Scott and his Mum Melissa, so that her school year didn't get interrupted, this made her house the perfect meeting place. As soon as she pulled the jeep into the driveway, Derek was out the front door and rushing over to meet her. He paused, straightening a little, as anger spread across his face, and Kacey knew that he had caught the other packs scent.

"You smell different," Derek said as he followed her into the house closely.

"Firstly, I don't think I will ever get used to the whole smelling thing, and secondly, I think we may have a problem."

"There's another pack in town," Scott added suddenly by her side looking worried.

"I think so, and I also think that I got up close and personal with their alpha as well," Kacey replied scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"Where did you run into them?" Isaac asked through a mouthful of Pizza.

"In the pizza place, I walked in and it was like someone had thrown a steak in front of them. Their eyes were glued on me, and I'm pretty sure if they hadn't have been in such a public place, there would have been drool."

"They could smell me and the pack on you, they probably felt threatened," Derek offered although it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

"If you feel threatened you run the other way, trust me, they were not feeling threatened, but I do now know for a fact that all werewolves have no regard for personal space," Kacey announced looking at Stiles who gave her his 'I told you so' look.

"Well, if they are planning on sticking around town for a while, you and Stiles need to be extra careful, especially you Kacey, they have your scent now," Derek warned.

"I gathered since the alpha sniffed me before I left, after all I am the girl who runs with wolves," Kacey mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Derek inquired snapping his head up to look at her.

"I'm the girl who runs with wolves; it's just something that the guy said to me, during our little chat."

"Does that mean something?" Isaac asked as everyone looked at Derek expectantly.

"That phrase has a couple of meanings in the supernatural world, but then again they could have just been using it because it's relevant to you," Derek replied.

"I'm so going to regret this, but what are the two meanings you know?" Kacey said watching Derek closely.

"It can either be used as a threat, meaning that they're planning on changing you, but that will never happen while I'm around. The other meaning is to do with magic, but it's not very common and it's not dangerous."

"I prefer the second option," Kacey mumbled only then realizing that Boyd and Erica where missing, "Where are the others?"

"They're patrolling tonight, I've already text them and filled them in on what's going on," Scott added with a smile.

Everyone was quiet for a while after that, giving Kacey time to think. If the strangers had her scent, then she was already putting the pack in danger, her pack and she couldn't do that.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**_I really like teen wolf and so I decided to start this story... The characters may be slightly out of character, especially when it comes to the relationship between Derek and Kacey, but I will keep them as in character as I possibly can._**

**_Let me know what you think, review, favorite and follow to see where this is going :) x_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kacey spent the next few days concentrating on her school work, missing the pack meetings and training sessions. She avoided Scott as much as possible, which was difficult, considering that she was staying at his house and not to mention sharing his room.

It wasn't until the end of the week, that she had another run in with the alpha from the pizza place. She had just walked into the parking lot after school, when he appeared from behind a car in front of her, the same smirk that he had worn at the pizza place plastered on his face.

"Hello there pretty thing," he said.

"You know this whole stalker thing is creepy right?" Kacey replied keeping a good distance between them.

"How do you know that I wasn't simply hanging around here, or waiting for someone?" The alpha replied smugly.

"So you're a paedophile as well as a stalker, hanging around a school… nope, that's not creepy or weird at all," Kacey mumbled knowing that he would hear her perfectly.

He moved quickly without hesitation to stand in front of her, one hand placed under her chin. 'Note to self do not get smart with the obsessed alpha' Kacey thought to herself, as the same threatening growl rumbled deep in his throat, warning her to shut up.

"You think you are clever, brave even just because you run with wolves, well let me tell you this… you will always be nothing more than a fragile little human to them."

Kacey didn't reply, but she knew that wasn't true, or was it, she had never really thought about it that way. Her breathing became rapid, as panic rose through her body, the alpha pushed against her a little, his claws threatening to pierce her skin and he chuckled.

"The thing about humanity is that it's pointless, you are born to die, and as a wolf you have power. You'd make a great wolf in my pack," the alpha whispered in her ear.

"I kind of like being human thanks, I'll pass on the wolf option. Now let me go," Kacey stated forcefully.

"Oh come on now, I'm not ready to leave you alone just yet, I'm having too much fun… I'll see you around."

Just then Kacey heard running footsteps approach, and the alpha took off, scratching her neck as he pulled away. Kacey stood frozen to the spot, jumping slightly as someone put their hand on her shoulder gently. She turned to see Scott watching her closely, allowing him to pull her into a hug, and lead her to Stiles' jeep.

Nothing about the supernatural world frightened her, not properly, but the look in the alpha's eyes when he was talking, was menacing. When they got back to Scott's house, Kacey sat on the bed in silence, as Scott cleaned her neck, afraid to open her mouth and speak.

"Kacey?" Scott said crouching in front of her.

After a few minutes of silence, he stood up, and walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. She heard the whispering between him and Stiles, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, so she laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

Darkness soon fell, but the sleep she craved never came, night soon faded as the sun began to rise, and Kacey knew that things wouldn't get much better. Scott woke up, stretching before climbing onto the bed next to her, and putting his arm around her waist.

"You ready for school?" He asked quietly.

Kacey simply nodded in response, heading into the bathroom to get changed. Although school was the last place she actually wanted to be, in a way it was the safest place, at least she thought so. Cooped up within the confines of a classroom, and surrounded by her friends on break no one could get to her there or so she thought.

The ride to school was quiet, Stiles had picked them up as usual, and they got to school early to meet the others. Being friends with a werewolf was hard enough, but being apart of a pack was even harder at times, since they picked up on everything. For the most part they didn't mention anything, but on occasions when they were really worried, they would group up and make it known.

"There's a pack meeting tonight, and Derek wants you there," Isaac said as soon as everyone was there.

"I can't…," Kacey replied immediately, dread building in her stomach.

"Why not?" Boyd asked frowning slightly.

"I just can't… okay," Kacey snapped rushing off towards her locker.

Of course, she hadn't meant to snap like that, they just didn't seem to understand that she was trying to protect them, and besides the last thing she wanted to do, was admit that she was scared. They had faced a lot, but she could honestly say, hand on heart that this was the first time she had felt real fear. It had weaved its dark tendrils around her body, squeezing her tight, with no intention of letting go, and Kacey felt helpless.

How the hell was she supposed to admit that? They were werewolves except Stiles, they could all defend themselves, and then there was her, she was just… human. Maybe the alpha was right, maybe to the pack, she was just the human girl… she'd never thought that.

Kacey looked up as she heard a locker slam shut not far from her, at first all she could see was the back of a guys head, but when he turned round her heart almost stopped. The guy just stared at her, holding her gaze with his own, until the bell rang making them both snap back to reality. She walked to her class, pulling out her phone, and sending a text to Scott who was sitting a few desks away.

'One of the guys I saw with the alpha, is going to school here' Kacey typed quickly.

'You're kidding me right?' Scott replied turning to look at her.

'He was at the lockers, you should let Derek know'

'Don't you mean we should let Derek Know?'

'No I mean you' Kacey replied.

'We'll talk about this at lunch'

Kacey sighed, putting her phone away as Mr Harris walked in. Classes flew by before lunch, which meant that Kacey was now sitting in an empty classroom, with Scott in silence.

"Are we here to talk or see who can stay silent the longest?" Kacey asked breaking the silence.

"Why are you avoiding Derek?"

"I'm not, it's just easier if you tell him stuff, his your alpha."

"Kacey, you know that you're pack, just as much as me and the others," Scott said.

"But I'm not a werewolf Scott, I'm just your average run of the mill human… nothing special, and being around just puts everyone in danger," Kacey replied.

"So you're staying away so that none of us get hurt?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I don't want to see the pack hurt because of me. Me, Stiles, Lidia, and Alison, we all make you reckless, you throw yourselves in front of us, and it's dangerous."

"Life is dangerous, whether you're a werewolf or not Kacey… we would protect all of you the same way even if we weren't werewolves."

"It's still not right, look what happened the night we killed Peter, Derek almost died getting me out the way and I can't watch that happen again," Kacey mumbled.

"Look I'll talk to Derek okay, but his going to want to see you," Scott added.

"Then I'll see him at your house, I just need time Scott."

Scott walked forward and hugged her, not saying another word, but the silence told Kacey that he understood. Derek may want to see her, but it wouldn't be because he was worried about her, it would be to find out what else the alpha said.

It wasn't that he didn't care, he did probably more than anyone, but he would never show it. Her and Stiles' nickname for him was sour wolf, since he was always angry and liked to threaten people with bloody violence.

She followed Scott out into the cafeteria, where the rest of the pack were eating lunch, as soon as Kacey set foot through the door she felt eyes on her, and looked around. Sitting a few tables away was the guy she had seen near the lockers, his eyes were locked on her, and he smiled when he saw her looking. She swallowed, closing the distance between her and Scott, grabbing his hand to calm herself down.

Scott looked at her, smiling before sitting down and pulling Kacey into his lap. Kacey's attention was split between the packs conversation, and the guy who was still staring at her, meaning she missed what Boyd had just said to her completely.

"Kacey?" Scott said in her ear, making her jump and nearly fall off his lap.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Boyd was asking if you had any ideas of films that he can get, to watch with Erica."

"I'm fine, was just daydreaming. If you want a movie that Erica would like, I'd suggest Dear John, whatever you do avoid the notebook because it makes her cry," Kacey added, looking at Boyd who smiled and nodded in thanks.

The rest of lunch dragged, and by the time school finished, Kacey couldn't wait to get home. She walked through the halls towards Scott's locker where they were meeting, and kept her eyes open for any signs of the new alphas minion.


	3. Chapter 3

Kacey sat alone in Scott's room doing her homework, when there was a knock at the window. Hesitantly she moved towards it, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Derek, and let him in.

"We missed you at the pack meeting, and why do you look scared?" Derek asked as Kacey sat back down on the bed.

"I had homework to do, can't afford not to do it, since it's for Mr Harris," Kacey replied feeling Derek's eyes on her as she continued, "I'm not scared, I just didn't know who it was at the window."

"I know you're scared Kacey, and it's totally normal to feel that way, but distancing yourself from the pack is the wrong move, plus if I was the other alpha I wouldn't have knocked and I definitely wouldn't have waited to be let in."

"Thanks that helps me so much, I can now lay awake at night, worried that the crazy alpha will suddenly appear through the window," Kacey said glaring at Derek who sighed in frustration.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you Kacey; I need you to be ready."

"Why because I'm weak and vulnerable? Or maybe it's because you don't trust me?"

"You know that I trust you, and you also know that I don't see you as weak at all, where is all this coming from?" Derek said frowning at Kacey.

"It's coming from me, and I know that Scott already told you everything I told him, so you can stop playing dumb."

"Listen to me Kacey," Derek growled grabbing her wrist and pulling her to stand in front of him, "I don't know what the other alpha said to you, but I do know that you are giving him what he wants."

"And what's that?" Kacey said.

"Control… he wants to get inside your head so that he can gradually isolate you, he wants to get you as far away from the pack… from me as he can."

"Why though?" Kacey asked confused.

"By taking you away from the pack it makes it vulnerable… it makes me vulnerable, and once he has that vulnerability, he'll use it against us," Derek replied his eyes flashing red.

"Oh…," Kacey mumbled unsure of how to react.

"I understand how you're feeling, I get that this is hitting a little closer than you'd like, but I won't let anything happen to you… not now, not ever."

Kacey looked at Derek, who released her from his grip, but stayed close. He was concerned, it was a look she had seen plenty of times before, but never as obvious.

"He… the alpha… said that I'd make a great wolf in his pack, and that he was having too much fun to leave me alone. Have you…" Kacey started but Derek must have known what she was about to ask, because he answered without even thinking about it.

"No, I've never considered turning you, and I never will. I need you to stay human, for many reasons, but this isn't a life that I want you to have," Derek stated backing away slightly.

"I don't understand, I'm no different to Isaac, Boyd or Erica," Kacey said frowning slightly.

"Kacey please don't question my reasons, just trust me when I tell you that you need to stay human. I have to go," Derek stated climbing back through the window.

"Derek?" Kacey called as he jumped down to the floor, and disappeared into the darkness.

Kacey closed the window, then returned to the bed, and rested her head back against the wall. She had never seen Derek act like that before, normally he would get angry, and make threats, he had never just left.

It's not like she would ever ask him to bite her, she had been around the pack long enough, to see what being a wolf did. It gradually takes hold of every piece of your humanity, until you're not really you anymore. Sure you look and act human, but the truth is the wolf is in control, just waiting to surface.

Kacey looked up as Scott walked in, jumping on the bed beside her, and putting his arm around her. Sometimes it was as though he knew exactly how she was feeling, but unlike most things it had nothing to do with him being a werewolf, and everything to do with him being her best friend.

"Do you ever miss the days before you became a werewolf, back when we were oblivious to the existence of the supernatural?" Kacey asked laying her head on Scott's shoulder.

"You mean back when we were unpopular, and pretty much invisible?" Scott replied.

"No, I mean back when we were normal teenagers, when I didn't wake up every morning, wondering what the supernatural world was planning to throw at us next."

"I miss it, all the time in fact, but I also like the way my life is now. Me and Stiles are finally going places with lacrosse; I have Alison, and great friends."

"Well that's great for you, but where does that leave me. I'm not on a school team, I'm not in a relationship, and the friends I do have are all moving on to better things."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're our friend, my best friend more to the point, and besides what would I do without you Kacey? I would have never gotten through this last year without you and Stiles," Scott said.

"Sometimes I just feel like everyone looks at me differently, because I'm not a werewolf. Everyone has stuff in common, but when it comes to me, I'm stuck on the outside like always," Kacey admitted.

"What are you planning because you never talk like this?"

"I'm not planning anything, just seems like the right time for it is all," Kacey stated as her phone vibrated, she grabbed it and opened it to see a message from Derek.

'Come to the house, we need to talk'

Kacey frowned, looking at Scott who nodded, and watched as Kacey slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket, before leaving. The ride over to the Hale house was quiet; Kacey didn't even bother with the radio, which was unusual for her. It seemed a lot darker as she approached the house, and for some reason Kacey felt nervous… something wasn't right, but she didn't know what. She pulled up outside, and cut off the engine, then headed up to the house, which was eerily silent as usual.

"Derek?" Kacey called as she entered the house without knocking. After a few minutes of silence, Kacey made her way upstairs cautiously, since Derek always answered to his name being shouted.

As she reached the landing, something caught her attention out the corner of her eye. She turned towards Derek's bedroom, and that's when she saw him, lying bloody and lifeless or so she thought. Kacey rushed to his side, falling to her knees, and reaching out to check for a pulse. The moment her fingers touched his skin, Derek grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her onto her back on the ground.

"Derek…," Kacey choked trying to pull his hand away with no effect at all, "Derek… it's me."

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red, as his grip tightened.

"Derek," Scott shouted charging him, and knocking him off Kacey, who stayed on the ground gasping for air, "Kacey you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kacey said as Scott pulled her to her feet, and then turned his attention back to Derek who was staring at Kacey.

"Kacey I am so sorry, I don't know what's going on with me. It's like my wolf takes over, and no matter how hard I fight, I can't pull it back," Derek explained turning away from them and putting his head in his hands.

Kacey hesitated, before moving towards Derek, only to be stopped by Scott who gently grabbed her arm. Kacey looked at him, giving him a reassuring nod, and reluctantly he let her go.

"Derek?" Kacey said causing him to spin around and back off, "I'm fine… but we need to know everything so that we can help you."

"I told you, I don't know what's happening, it's like since the new pack arrived, my wolf is just constantly fighting to surface, when it can. I don't like admitting it, but I don't know if I can control it for much longer."

"It makes sense, this is your packs territory, so naturally your wolf feels threatened by the intrusion, and wants to protect it," Kacey stated.

"So Derek will be like this the entire time the other packs around?" Scott asked.

"The wolf won't be satisfied until Derek has claim of the land, either by the pack leaving, or by the other pack being killed. There is however a way to control it though," Kacey said trying to remember something she had read, "If he can find an anchor, someone who forces the wolf to retreat, when they're around him, then he should be able to control his rages."

"An anchor?" Scott repeated sounding confused.

"Yeah, a lot of wolves have them, for example, yours would be Alison, since she pulls forward your humanity when you're on the verge of losing it."

"Derek, do you have an anchor?" Scott added looking at Derek who turned away again.

"I have one, but it won't help," Derek mumbled.

"Who is it?" Kacey asked.

"You… Kacey, you're my anchor. You remind me that I'm human, you keep my wolf from taking over completely, that's how I managed to stay in control for so long, the night I killed Peter, because you was there with me."

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Isaac asked from behind them, making Kacey jump a little.

"I didn't want to seem weak, I'm an alpha, and I guess occasionally I forget that my actions affect the pack as well as myself."

"Was it the other pack's alpha that did that to you?" Kacey inquired pointing to the large gashes across Derek's chest.

"Yeah, they were warning me off," Derek replied.

"What do they want?" Stiles asked.

"Me," Kacey stated looking at Derek who nodded.

"That's right sweet cheeks," Someone said from behind them, everyone spun round to see the alpha from the other pack standing behind them, leaning against the door frame.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

_**Hey guys just thought I'd drop all my readers a huge thank you, and also thank you to the people who have reviewed/favourited/followed... I hope I haven't taken Derek to far out of character with this chapter and I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think and stay tuned for another update very soon :) Happy reading guys x**_


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody stood in silence for a few minutes, staring at the alpha, who looked pretty smug, standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"I thought I told you to stay away," Derek growled his eyes glowing red, as he moved to stand in front of Kacey, blocking the alphas path to her.

Scott and Stiles moved closer as well, much to the amusement of the alpha, who laughed and took a few steps towards them.

"That's close enough," Boyd warned causing the alpha to hold up his hands and stop dead in his tracks.

"I know what you told me, I just didn't listen, after all I was the one who sent her the text that got her here."

"You sent me that text?" Kacey asked.

"Of course I did, and deep down you knew it was me," The alpha replied and he was right.

She knew Derek well enough to know that he would never make the first move, plus when he left Scott's room, Kacey got the distinct impression, that they weren't having that conversation again.

"Why would you do that?" Stiles inquired but Kacey had already put all the pieces together.

"He knew that after the attack, Derek's wolf would still be on guard, and that its first thought when anyone went near him would be to attack," Kacey explained, "He hoped that Derek would bite me, so that he didn't have to do it."

"They thought you'd come here alone?" Scott added with a quick nod from Kacey.

"Probably thought that if Derek bit me, then it would shatter my trust, and they could use that to recruit me to their pack."

"You're a lot smarter than they give you credit for, it was a perfect plan if I do say so myself, but as they say always have a plan b," The alpha snarled.

"They also tell you to never underestimate your enemy, but I guess you missed that class," Kacey replied.

"Soon enough you will have no choice but to join me, and when you do I will claim you as my own," The alpha stated confidently.

Derek let a threatening growl rumble deep in his throat, and took a step forward as Kacey reached out and touched his arm, trying to calm him down. His eyes stayed red, but he stopped and stepped back to her side, looking at her.

"That's right, keep your dog on its leash, we don't want him mysteriously vanishing now do we," The alpha said with a smirk.

Kacey immediately grabbed Derek's hand, to stop him from doing anything stupid. The alpha chuckled, shaking his head as he turned in the doorway and left.

"I really don't like him," Kacey added looking at Derek, whose eyes had returned to their usual human colour.

"You're not the only one," Derek replied.

They spent the next two hours discussing what they should do, and it was late by the time Kacey remembered that she had to go to her house.

"Well, I need to go over to my house to pick up some books for school tomorrow, and to tidy the house a bit for when my parents get home tomorrow night."

"Someone should go with you," Derek said.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on, me having a bodyguard wherever I go?"

"His already gotten to you twice, and I am not going to risk it happening again, so until the other pack is dealt with… yes you will have one of us with you at all times," Derek stated leaving no room for Kacey to argue.

Kacey rolled her eyes, as Scott and Stiles followed her out the door. They climbed into Stiles' jeep, leaving Kacey's car parked up next to Derek's Camaro, and headed over to her house.

"Wait here, I won't be long," Kacey said jumping out of the jeep.

"I don't think so… we're coming with," Scott added as he and Stiles climbed out after her.

"I'm just going to grab my books, and put a few things away, I'm not going to be that long, besides I can look after myself."

"We know you can, but if something happens to you on our watch, Derek will kill us." Stiles rambled as they walked up to the house.

As soon as she opened the door, she flicked the light switch on, but nothing happened. _'Great because that isn't freaky'_ Kacey thought to herself, making her way carefully to the kitchen to find a torch, so that she could check the fuse box. She grimaced when her hand touched something wet, as she opened the draw, grabbing the torch and turning it on.

"Kacey I can smell blood," Scott announced.

Shining the torch down at her hand, her eyes widened at the sight of the blood which covered her hand.

"There's blood on my hand."

Heading to the cupboard where the fuse box was, she flipped the electric back on, and the lights flickered to life around her. Kacey turned round to find Scott knelt beside her mum, who was badly injured and losing a lot of blood.

"Mum," Kacey choked rushing to her other side, and falling to her knees.

"Stiles call your dad, and get an ambulance," Scott ordered putting pressure on the worst of Kacey's mum's wounds.

"Her pulse is weak Scott, and her breathing is shallow," Kacey mumbled keeping her fingers pressed gently to her mum's neck.

Scott didn't say anything, but instead kept his concentration on what he was doing. Five minutes later, Kacey heard the sirens outside, and they were soon joined by two paramedics, who ushered both her and Scott out-of-the-way, so that they could do their job.

Scott led Kacey outside, where Stiles was talking to his dad. Sheriff Stilinski looked over as Kacey emerged, concern clear in his eyes, and Kacey couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Scott pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair, and trying to calm her down, as Derek's Camaro screeched to a halt behind them. Stiles walked over to the Camaro, along with Scott who still had his arm around Kacey.

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked.

"Someone or something attacked her mum," Stiles explained.

"Is she okay?"

"Paramedics are with her now, but it's bad Derek, she's lost a lot of blood and she has gashes everywhere," Scott added.

"Gashes… like the ones werewolves make?" Derek inquired anger clear in his tone, and with a nod from Scott he continued, "We need to put a stop to this, before someone else gets hurt or killed," Derek growled looking at Kacey who was staring at the floor.

"We can't know for sure that it was the other pack, it could have been any number of animals, not to mention the fact, that there have been numerous burglaries recently," Stiles argued.

"Are you really that stupid?" Derek asked looking at Stiles.

"You can't just make assumptions Derek, because if you're wrong and you attack them, then you will start something a whole lot bigger," Stiles replied angrily.

"I've got a more important question for you both," Scott added breaking up their argument, "If Kacey's mum is in there… then where is her dad?"

Kacey tensed at Scott's side, as he voiced exactly what she had just been thinking. Just as Derek was about to speak, the paramedics emerged from the house, with her mum on a gurney.

"Kacey, did you want to go with your mum?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Yes," Kacey mumbled.

"We'll meet you at the hospital Kacey," Derek said as Kacey headed towards the ambulance and she nodded.

She climbed into the back of the ambulance, and sat in the seat staring at her mum, who was unrecognisable with all the blood that covered her face. The ride to the hospital was quiet; everything around Kacey seemed to gradually fade out, until all she could hear was the beeps that came from the machinery.

Before she knew it they arrived, and her mum was being rushed down the corridor, surrounded by doctors and nurses. She paused as Melissa approached her, leading her to a waiting room, where she curled up in a chair, and let the tears fall once again. Derek, Stiles and Scott arrived twenty minutes later, as Melissa was explaining some paperwork that needed to be filled out.

"Does she have to do that now?" Scott asked his mum.

"We need to know this information so that we can properly treat her mum, it's just about allergies and health conditions we should know about, that's all," Melissa replied softly, knowing that her son was just looking out for his friend.

"Scott, its okay… I can do it," Kacey added giving Scott a grateful look, before returning her attention to the forms in front of her.

She finished filling the forms out, before handing them to Scott to take to his mum as the doctor walked in, his expression serious, which made Kacey's stomach turn.

"Kacey?" He asked.

"Yeah… is my mum okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood, and the wounds she received are severe, but we've managed to get her stabilized. She's got a long way to go, before she's out of danger, and I can't guarantee that she will pull through, but we will do everything in our power to keep her alive."

"Can I see her?" Kacey said swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"She's unconscious at the moment, but you can go in for a few minutes," The Doctor replied.

"Derek, will you come in with me please?" Kacey asked since Scott was still with his mum, and Stiles was asleep.

"Of course I will," Derek replied putting his hands on her shoulders as they followed the doctor to her mum's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Kacey hesitated at the door, staring at her mum, who was hooked up to several machines, and she was shaking and wanted to do nothing but run. Derek must have sensed her discomfort, because he placed his hand on her lower back, and stepped closer to her.

She took a deep breath, Derek's close proximity giving her a little extra strength, and after a few seconds she walked over to her mum's bed. She looked so peaceful, and if it wasn't for the beeping of the machinery, Kacey would have thought that her mum was simply sleeping.

"She looks peaceful," Kacey mumbled glancing back at Derek, who was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure she is, the coma will allow her body to heal without causing her pain," Derek replied.

"Derek, this wasn't your fault you know, I could very easily blame you because you're a wolf, but I won't. This isn't about you… it seems pretty clear that this is about me."

"If the other alpha didn't smell me on you, then none of this would have happened, and he would have left you alone," Derek stated.

"That's not true, and you know it… if it wasn't you that they smelt it would have been Scott or one of the others, and I would have still ended up in this same situation. Just because you're an alpha, doesn't automatically make everything your fault," Kacey added looking over at him.

Something flashed in Derek's eyes but Kacey couldn't work out what it was. As she stood looking down at her mum, she heard Derek move over to her and stand at her side.

"You're my anchor, and I want to help you through this like you help me. I don't do the whole emotions and feelings stuff, you should know that by now, but I do care and I'm going to be with you all the way," Derek said.

"I know," Kacey replied and he was right, she did know that, but lately she had begun to see a different side to Derek. It came in brief flashes, when he thought no one was looking, but it was there all the same.

Deep down beneath the pain and anger, there was something else just waiting to surface, it may take a life time, but Kacey knew it was good. Derek already admitted that Kacey kept him human, so as long as she was around the pack had nothing to worry about when it came to their leader.

After a few minutes of complete silence, they left and headed back to the waiting room, where Scott was now anxiously pacing. He looked at Kacey as they joined him, concern clear on his face, but he soon relaxed a little when Kacey gave him a small smile and hugged him.

They woke Stiles up, and then headed back to Scott's house where Kacey dropped on his bed, and closed her eyes thinking. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she woke up to find Scott sitting at his computer, talking to Stiles over video chat. Not making a sound, she just laid there, listening to her two best friends talking about nothing in particular, and smiling when they both laughed at a remark Stiles made.

Looking at the clock she realised that it was nearly time for school, and although she knew that no one expected her to go, she wanted to be with her friends. She climbed out of bed, kissing Scott's cheek, and waving at Stiles who waved back.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Stiles complained.

"You'll get it when you pick us up," Kacey replied as she grabbed some clean clothes, and heading into the bathroom.

Staring in the mirror, Kacey's mind wandered to her mum lying in hospital, and she felt the lump form in her throat. She was snapped back to reality by Scott knocking on the door, so with a deep breath, she left the bathroom, and grabbed her bag ready to go.

Ten minutes later, they were all in Stiles' jeep heading to school, and Kacey felt numb. She didn't know how she was feeling about the day ahead of her, but she'd get through it the best she could. They pulled up to the school, and all climbed out, Kacey walked over to Stiles kissing his cheek, and rushing into school with the boys close behind.

"Derek told me to tell everyone, that there is a pack meeting tonight," Isaac announced hugging Kacey.

"There's always a pack meeting tonight…," Kacey said frowning at Isaac who shrugged his shoulders.

"Derek probably just wants to make sure that we all show up, things are pretty tense at the minute," Boyd added.

Kacey opened her locker as they passed by, and froze when she spotted the folded piece of paper, sitting on top of her books. She took it out, taking a deep breath before opening it and reading it.

'Your mum begged for her life as we tore her apart, this is just a taster of what we are capable of, you'll be seeing me soon my mate'

"Earth to Kacey?" Isaac said as Kacey slowly closed her locker without a word.

What did the alpha mean by mate? She had heard the word mentioned in the research she had read, but she should talk to Derek about it. She pulled out her phone, ignoring the concerned looks the pack were giving her, and text Derek.

'I need you to pick me up from school, right now'

Giving everyone apart from Erica a hug, she rushed back through the double doors, and waited for five minutes, before watching Derek pull up in front of her. She hesitated before getting in, and Derek drove them back to the Hale house in silence. When they arrived they went inside, and Derek handed her a can of soda as he joined her on the floor.

"You should do this place up you know," Kacey suggested trying to figure out how to bring up the mate situation.

"This place was condemned after the fire, no-one is supposed to be living here, but it's still my home. How come you wanted me to pick you up?" Derek asked.

"I found this in my locker, and I guess I freaked out," Kacey replied handing the note to Derek, who read it and growled, "What does he mean by mate?"

"Every werewolf has a mate, someone they are supposed to be with, normally it's another werewolf, but occasionally a werewolf will come across a human that sparks its wolf's want for companionship," Derek explained.

"What if the human doesn't feel the same way?"

"If the bond isn't formed by both people, then it won't hold, the bond can't force you to have the same feelings, but it can pull forward suppressed emotions and feelings you may have for someone else."

Kacey looked at Derek who seemed to be thinking, he went to continue but then changed his mind, and looked down at the floor.

"What is it?" Kacey asked knowing that there was more that he wanted to say.

"It's not important right now, it can wait but you need to be careful. Make sure that you always have at least one of the pack with you at all times, I know you can look after yourself, but it will make me feel better if you have someone there just in in case. I'm going to tell Stiles, Lydia and Alison the same thing."

Kacey nodded, after what the alpha did to her mum, she didn't want to be alone if she was honest, and for some reason her need to be around Derek had grown stronger. She looked over at the werewolf sitting beside her, and wondered what he was thinking; the look on his face told her that whatever it was that he needed to say was difficult for him, which stopped her from pushing it.

The silence that settled between them was comfortable and strangely welcomed, Kacey didn't know what to say that didn't seem like she was prying into what he wanted to say, so instead she just enjoyed the peace, and continued to watch him.


End file.
